Show your love
by GothChick791
Summary: Hailey and Logan's realtionship is on the rocks and it's up to Micheal and Chase to fix it......
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rivalry

Summary: Logan and Hailey's relationship is about to sink like the titanic, and it's up to Michael and Chase to keep them together… with a little help from Zoey…

Chapter 1

"Why do you always do this to me."

"Do what?" Logan asked as they sat down opposite each other.

"You say you love me, then i see you hitting on someone else." "So, did you have fun with what's her name?" Hailey asked finally, she wanted to get it out into the open before the anxiety killed her.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I did." Logan confessed. "But I couldn't, because it didn't feel right without you, I dated her as a test for my love for you."

"What?"

"I dated Taylor as a test to prove my love for you, and it proves that I love you a lot more than I could ever love anyone else on this whole campus."

"Logan,…. She is really serious about you, I read the e-mail she wrote to you…"

"That means nothing to me Hail," he said sitting closer beside her.

"Well did you ever think it might mean something to me, I forgive you for lying to me about her, I forgive you for dating her, and I forgive you for kissing her, but I don't think I can forgive you for thinking of dating her was a test to prove your love…"

"What! But Hail…"

"Logan, do you know how many guys have tried to hit on me?"

"What are you talking about."

"I don't have to prove my love for you by dating anyone, i already know that I love you, more than you could possibly know…" "And that's why I don't think we should see each other…" She calmly confessed.

"If it's about Taylor, you told me to date her, you told me it was alright to date her!" Logan found himself shouting at Hailey, he rose off the couch in anger, frustration and hurt of losing her.

She got up also and calmly and gently hugged him. "And you listened." She said sensitively and then left him there.

At that time Chase and Michael came into the dorm, they just looked at Hailey as she walked out, then at Logan who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, a infuriated look on his face…

"Are you okay man?" Chase asked with concern….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Logan, you need to eat something, it's not like you to turn down breakfast."

"I don't want to eat." Logan replied sadly.

"Alright, Chase, I'm not listening to you anymore, if we take your approach for another minute I'll be wasting valuable time being away from Vanessa, so, it's time for my approach." Micheal said a bit annoyed at the fact that Chase was so kind and caring, waiting for Logan to confess what was bothering him, well that wasn't Michael….

"Logan, what the heck is wrong with you? Did Hailey find out about Taylor or something? Cause she seemed really upset with you last night."

"Will you just leave me alone? It's none of your business." He demanded out of pure resentment as he got up and stormed out of the dorm.

"Yea, she found out."

-With Hailey and Zoey-

"Hailey…. Will you just talk to us?" Zoey asked as Lola, Zoey, Nicole and Quinn surrounded her….

She failed to look up at them, any sign of communication would just let them ask more questions, and she definitely didn't want that, so she just left it as it was….

Chase then sat down beside her and stole her book…

"Is it true that you broke up with Logan?" he asked as she tried to get back her book..

She didn't respond to that either…. She didn't want to…. She didn't need to,…… too bad she had to….

"You broke up with Logan?" Zoey entered the one person conversation… as well as Nicole and Lola…. "I thought you guys were serious about each other…" Lola said and Nicole agreed…

"It's nothing you guys….." she took back her book from Chase, got up and went towards the dorms…

"Wow…." Quinn said as they all watched her…

But Hailey unfortunately collided with a girl on account of not looking up at where she was going, she just had to get away from the spotlight, namely her concerned and questioning friends….

"I'm so sorry.." She said picking up her book from the floor.

"Oh no." Chase said looking at who the girl was, he knew it was about to get ugly, and needed to stop things before it even started and before Zoey and the others knew about the whole Taylor-Logan relationship….

"What is it Chase?" Zoey asked, looking over at him, then in the direction he was looking at..

"nothing….. I'll talk to you later guys."  
"Alright, bye." They all agreed.

"You better watch where you're going.." the person said coldly, glaring straight at her..

"I said I was sorry, what part of that don't you get.. or is it that you're just slow?" Hailey glared right back at her.. just as cold and with just as much hate…

"I don't know what Logan saw in you, cause I see right through you." Taylor said harshly, as she crossed her arms..

"He saw enough in me to dump you three times.." Hailey fought back…

"If he did then why did he date me when he was dating you, don't you think he was obviously not getting something out of you, and needed me to bring what he needed?"

"You wish, I gave him everything, and don't you think that it was a pity date?"

"For you maybe."

"Yea right. I-" but before she could finish the very brutal verbal war, Chase joined in and ended it before it got physical.

"Hello ladies." Chase said wrapping one arm around Hailey's shoulder.

"Who saw you?" Taylor said, snapping at Chase.

Hailey rolled her eyes as she knew that Chase had come to stop her from the clash with Taylor, and by all means, he allowed him to, because she didn't want to saw things that Taylor would possibly go back and tell Logan, or things that she'll regret for the rest of her life…

"Hailey, can I talk to you for a moment, it's really important."

"This best be important Chase." She turned as he carried her back off towards the girls dorms.

"What is it?"

"What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking that I could take her."

"No you couldn't, even if you actually tried, you know how she is Hailey."

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but I'm just warning you, alright?"

"I guess."

"Good." He said with a small smile, then turned to leave.

"But it's alright to let my fend for myself once in a while."

He stopped and turned back around to face her. "I'm just trying-"

"To protect me?" she said finishing his statement. "How many times have I heard that line. Hmmm?" she said angrily as she walked away.

"Hailey." He called to her.

"What is it Chase?" she turned back around.

"You're gonna get yourself hurt."

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." She stated, then left him there…. She knew deep down she didn't want to be mean to one of the closest friends she had, but somehow it quite didn't come out the way she wanted…

Chase sighed deeply as he scratched the back of his neck with a puzzled and somewhat annoyed look on his face. "They couldn't be any more perfect for each other." He thought relating to Logan and Hailey, then leaving the opposite way than where Hailey went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Of Show me Love

Back with Logan

After school Logan went to his newest job, just for the heck of it all, at Music Mix, a recently created music store in PCA, for anyone who wanted to buy the latest CD's at a reasonable cost, so he just signed up for the free music and the girls that happened to come around….

At that same time, Hailey came in, she wanted to talk to Logan to tell him to let Taylor back up of her, but she didn't want to really make it seem as if she was actually looking for him, and when she saw him coming, she picked up a CD closest to her reach, without looking at it, and turned back around, to come face to face with him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Why else would I be here, I'm here to buy a CD."

"Oh." His gaze was still on her, but wandered to the CD she was holding.

"Barney's Playhouse." "Good selection, but I prefer the Wiggles."

"Heh.." Hailey felt awkward… she knew sooner or later, he would pick up why she was really there…

"So, do you want to tell me why you're 'really' here?" he said placing the CD back on the shelf rack, and looked back at her.

"I already told you. I came to buy a CD. If you thought I was here for you, I guess you were wrong." Hailey told him, and went to another part of the store…

"Whatever." Logan muttered as he left to go back to the counter..

She looked back at him… She thought she couldn't be any more stupider.. She slapped herself on the forehead then sat on the floor with her back to the shelf.

She buried her face in her cupped hands and sat in that position for some time, with thoughts rushing through her mind… until she was interrupted by the call of her name, and when she looked up, there stood Chase.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said gently, as he sat beside her.

She knew that being the person he was, he wouldn't just let her get by just like that, so she agreed… "Everything in my life is just messed up Chase." She said sadly, looking over at him, she tried hard to hold back the tears, but every time she thought about Logan, she always thought she made the biggest mistake of her life, and it was like there was no hope of correcting that…

Chase just looked back at her with comfort in his eyes, as he placed his arm around her, and brought her head to lean on his right shoulder, attempting to console her. "Logan is a jerk, he shouldn't have dated Taylor again…I'll talk to him.. it's gonna be alright, trust me."

"I wish it was that easy." She said wiping away a tear from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Show your Love

-Next morning-

"Hailey, Open up, if you don't get up now you'll be late for class!" Nicole shouted, banging on the door…

"Go on without me, I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sure, because we have a test today."

"I'm sure, I'll just ask the teacher to give me a make up test, or maybe if I feel better I might come."

"Alright. Hope you feel better." Nicole told her, then left shortly after.

Hailey fell backwards into her bed once more, her roommate had already gone to classes, so she had the dorm to herself.

She stared nonchalantly at the ceiling as the only thought in her mind never refused to have some part of Logan in it…

Suddenly another thought came to her, 'why was she some down in the dumps? She could go to classes, and forget about everything that has to do with Logan, after all, her world didn't revolve around him, right?'

So she got up, grabbed her back, and headed off to classes…

-During class-

"Alright, That's the last of the discussion of this project, you all have your pairs, now let's begin your exam shall we?" the teacher stated as he handed out the tests the class.

At that time, Hailey walked in..

"Good night Hailey, please take your seat."

She smiled nervously, then went to her seat beside Logan…. Since they were placed there when they were dating and they wanted to spend every waking hour of the day together… She didn't even glance at him, but somehow she knew that he was occasionally looking at her, because he always did…

She took out her pen and other things she needed for the exam and placed them on the desk.. The teacher gave her her exam, positioned on the table turn over.. "If you had arrived earlier you would've had time to study, I am not going to tolerate anything less than an A from the class and that goes for you too, or else it's an immediate detention…"

"Yes sir." Hailey responded, although she was 100 sure that she wasn't going to get below an A…

He passed out the remaining exams and instructed that the exam started at that time.

"Pstt, hey, Hailey." Michael called to her from behind.

She turned around and looked at him…

"You'll never guess who's your partner." He said

The first person that came to her mind was Logan and she prayed that he wasn't the person that she would be paired up with this time, too bad it was.

"Who is it?"

"Logan."

She turned to look at Logan beside her, she knew that trying to ignore him wasn't going to work now since they'll have to work together for their project which would be half of their entire term's grade…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Of Show your Love

Logan and Hailey arranged a meeting place after school at 6:30, thinking the sooner she gets it over, the sooner he left.

There was a knock on the door, and when she answered it, there stood Logan.

"You're early." She said unkindly, attempting to make it sound as nice as possible but somehow, it didn't work.

"Forgive me for disturbing." He said meekly, he would usually mean or would insult, what the heck was wrong with him.

A puzzled look appeared on Hailey's face as he turned to leave. "Logan, wait." She blurted out after feeling too guilty for being mean to him for no reason. "I'm sorry, you can come in."

He turned back to face her, and she allowed him to come in.

-5minutes into beginning the project-

Logan was cracking under pressure, she could see it whenever she looked over at him, that's why she thought he was lucky to have her..

"That's not how it works." She said moving closer to him, and placing the battery cell in the correct place, their hands immediately touched, and they both looked up at each other.

Hailey looked away from eye contact and after her response, Logan sought no use in trying anymore. "Are we almost finished?"

"No, we have like about 12 more to do to get this thing up and running."

"What exactly are you making?"

"Fundamental part of a device, which is going to be used to power that container of substance to a boil which will form a strange crystal."

"Okay then." Logan acted like he knew what she was talking about but everyone knew he clearly didn't.

"I'll do the talking tomorrow, you can just demonstrate."

"Fine with me." "But don't you think we could've made something else, other than that?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A self portrait."

"Of?"

"Me of course."

She smacked him over the back of his head. "Then what grade will you think we'll get, maybe in the range of 2 and -100."

"Suggestion."

Hailey smiled to herself, he always made her laugh at the silliest of things he did, but she tries hard not to make it show much. 'Wow, this has to be the longest conversation ever.' She thought to herself once more, as she attempted to fix the battery cell into the device.

Logan's P.O.V

_How long can you hold out against me  
How long can you resist to kiss me  
Cause you know you want to  
You know I want to  
I know I want to  
You know you want to  
But you can't let this be  
The reason for a season of love  
_

He occasionally looked over at her as she stressed out about the device, she was always the person for getting good grades, that's why he loved her, for everything she was….

But he couldn't find a way to tell her again, he thought he messed up everything with Taylor and all, but she was the one that forced Hailey and his relationship down the drain, and that's why he felt so stupid about making the biggest mistake of his life, and hurting the one person that accepted him for his jerk ass ways.

_  
You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays  
_

If only he knew how to tell her again, to get her back, to erase that distance and unreadable look off her face. He was completely clueless, even more then he was about the project, and the fact that she was so apart from him was the worst thing he could face.

_  
How long must I pretend to like you  
When it's so plain to see I love you  
Cause I want to have you  
I want to hold you  
I want to always be there for you  
So please don't be frightened  
By the strength with which  
I'm holding your heart  
_

He watched her every movement, remembering to pay attention to what she was doing, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take, because ever since they broke up, he found himself empty and alone, with no one to have feelings for.

_  
You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays  
_

But he was still puzzled as to why she had been so open with him, how she talked to him and totally didn't just abandon him, and cross him out of her life, maybe he thought that their was still hope for him yet, but how long would it take before she could take him back in, because surely she could be feeling the same way he was, right?

_  
You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays  
_

Maybe she was also in need of an answer to why he was like that, why he would dump their relationship for a girl that didn't even like him, but just wanted to get back at her for having him. Maybe she also wasn't going to let go of him yet because she knew the type of person he was, and the type of person that he showed her, and was ready to give him a second chance if he was prepared for it.

_  
You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays_

Hailey's P.O.V.

"Logan?"

Logan seemed to snap back to reality and looked at her.

"Logan, it's almost 8 and we haven't even finished the device, you can at least help."

"Sorry." He said looking back at the device, and they both got to it again, but this time, they were forced to work together.

"Finally, we're finished."

"Great, now let's test it out." Logan said aroused. "I have a feeling it'll work."

"Okay, hand me the container." She said turning on the flame, he handed her the container, and she placed the container in the slot provided to heat the substance slightly.

It was about five minutes before the container was heated with the substance, the liquid began to bubble.

"Just a bit more." Hailey said watching attentively. Suddenly the container shattered and the substance flew everywhere around the area.

They were covered in blob and surprisingly, it was cold.

"No!" Hailey yelled as she wiped the substance from her eyes.

"What does 'no!' exactly mean?" Logan asked her.

"Where going to have to start all over." She responded sadly.

"You're joking right."

"Does that look like I'm joking." She said pointing at the overheating device covered in an unknown substance.

"What exactly is this anyway? It boils yet it's cold?"

"I'm not sure, Quinn gave it to me, she said it's a great way to get an A."

"Alright." "I'm going to go clean up, I'll be back soon." He said getting up to go to the door. At that time he slipped and fell on some of the blob that had been on the floor since the explosion.

"Wait, I have some clothes for you-" Hailey got up also, but she fell to the ground, right on top of Logan.

They stared at each other for a while before Hailey got up and helped him up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He said getting up, they slid a bit again, and Logan held Hailey, preventing her from falling. Once they were clear of anything that would make them fall again, she cleared her throat, trying to forget like nothing happened when they fell together. "Um, I….I have some clothes for you, from the time I hid it and you tried to find it."

"Yea, where are they, that means I don't have to leave."

"Give me a moment." She told him, and went to get his clothes from the drawer.

"Here." "And the bathroom is through that door."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He left, and while he showered, she cleaned up the room, and it was only a matter of time he came out and she went in.

Logan was outside with nothing else to do, so he went to the bathroom, and turned the doorknob only to find it was locked. He then went back and sat down on the chair and attempted to fix the device once more, for the knowledge of what he watched from Hailey.

After what seemed to be like about 15 minutes, Hailey came out with her hair half dried, and she was in a white blouse and a purple sweat pants, she sat down opposite Logan.

"I see you attempted the impossible, let's see how you did?"

"Not much actually." He admitted.

"Oh really?" "Then let's start over."

It was now 11 in the night, and they were both falling asleep, "Hail, wake up."

Hailey groaned a little before she got up, raising her head from the table and half-consciously looking at him. "What is it?"

"We're finished." Logan muttered with fatigue.

She looked at the device which had a flame erupting from the hole designed, and smiled. "Great." She said "Let's just leave the boiling part till tomorrow."

"I have a feeling it'll work."

"Where have I heard that before." She said

"Just trust me." He said looking at her, it took her a while as she looked back into his eyes, then she gave in with a sigh.

"Alright." She said placing the container on again.

It wasn't long before the substance began bubbling and it changed colors from a dark pink to blue, yellow and red.

"Wow."

"We did it!" she said kissing him surprisingly, who hugged her back, but it ended as fast as it began…

After that was just a blackout……….


End file.
